Dying Twilight
by NeverDyingFlames
Summary: Twilight falls and lights go out, one by one to a dying sound. Everything is not enough. M for violence, gore and language. There will be more characters than LeBlanc /UPDATED - 5.27./
1. Prelude

Notes before reading:

***Emilia (Evaine) LeBlanc **is full name of LeBlanc.

***Jericho Swain** is full name of Swain.

***Katarina Du Couteau **is full name of Katarina.

***Talon** has been trained by Katarina's father. Check LoL Wiki if you don't believe me.

*I am using some of the facts from the lore. Some I put in as I see fit.

***Map of Valoran** can be found on Wikipedia- Map of Valoran.

*All the names used in story regarding places such as Marches of Kaladoun, exist on the map. I didn't make them up.

Enjoy. Thank you for your attention :)

**-Dying Twilight-**

_Prelude:_

For years, no one dared to question her abilities. No one dared to look at her in the eye and hold gaze longer than two seconds. She was feared, she was merciless, she was strong and unyielding. And then the reformation came.

Accursed ignorant fools. She could have bring the country into the full, beautiful bloom, yet she had to step down. Overpowered and cast aside, she had to wait for years. And she did, patiently watching the fall of her country at the hands of brainless animals. The strength they had, they didn't know how to use.

It was disgraceful.

So she waited. Their weakness grew and the land was threaten to fall and crumble like piece of glass. She chose that moment to step through the crack that they opened and force them down.

The Noxus was in shambles. She could see fear etched on their faces, pitiful looks, almost ready to beg for their miserable lives. Is this to what Noxus has come to? Begging? Crawling? Bowing their heads?

Where are the glorious Captains that almost had her head slain? They are supposed to be powerful now, not cowering in corners like miserable cowards they denied to be.

They are supposed to be at the gates, taking her head off her shoulders for even showing up.

Yet no one is there to greet her.

She chuckled: "How disappointing..."

_-One Year Later...-_

Emilia closed the tome slowly and leaned back in her high chair. Her eyes wandered across the the room, stopping at the window. A slight smirk crept up on her face. It has been a year since she returned back to Noxus. A whole year. And a lot of things had changed, even her standing in this pitiful country.

She met and old friend wandering the halls of the Institute. She was overwhelmed to see him, and he didn't hide his pleasure that she wasn't dead. They reconnected and shared some crucial information. She had to admit that she was very relieved to see someone from 'Black Rose' wandering around.

Swain didn't tell her much about the politics, but she was sure that he had all the strings needed in his hands. Their maneuver of capturing that prince, was masterfully performed. Since then, they just focused to rebuild the guild. And she couldn't complain about that. She wanted 'Black Rose' to be back to its full power.

Emilia was there when he got promoted to High Command, and even if she shouldn't, she felt pride overwhelm her. Step by step, they were getting closer.

She stood up and placed the tome back on the shelf, when someone knocked on the door. After a pause, Jericho Swain entered the office.

"I hope I don't disturb you, Emilia."

"Not at all. I just finished the paperwork. I assume you are here to discuss the trip?" She took off her cape and threw it over the chair.

"Keen as always. There are certain points we need to discuss." He sat down across of her desk, the Raven landing on his shoulder.

She nodded and sat down: "I am listening."

Swain entwined his fingers, tilting head back: "We had previously agreed that you have company on the trip. While I know that your skills are at top notch, you are wandering in Demacian territory. I cannot let you waltz in there alone."

"I guess you have someone in mind that I should take with me?"

"Yes. I had sent the word to several of our best soldiers to follow you. This is the list," he leaned over the desk, handing her the paper.

She skimmed over the names and smirked: "These are quite some followers. Are you sure they will be able to come?" She placed list down: "Last time I checked, Katarina and Talon were undergoing some fierce training."

"They agreed to put the training to hold. This is more important and they know that. If we succeed..."

"You don't have to tell me. I know what will happen if we do..." She pulled out the map of Valoran from the drawer, placing it on the table. "Show me the path."

Swain nodded and leaned over: "The path is simple. When you arrive at the Institute, you take south of it. Let them see you close to Morgon's Path. Make them think you will pass there and enter Demacia from the south."

He leaned back, smirking: "I am sure you will be able to handle the deceiving."

She smirked back: "Was there ever a doubt?" She chuckled: "So after we deceive them, we hide our tracks and enter Demacia on the big door."

"Yes. You will pass through Marshes of Kaladoun. Fifth companion will wait for you there to take you across."

Swain fell silent for a moment.

"The Demacians are throwing a celebration in honor of prince Jarvan the IV. Be careful. The Crownguards will be extremely wary." He sighed, "And don't let Katarina stir trouble with Garen again, for God's sake."

Emilia laughed, folding the map: "I am not her babysitter. If she wants to die, then so be it."

"She can't die that easily, but it will be in your best interest to enter and leave Demacia without causing too much commotion." Swain looked at her seriously: "You do know that Vayne is at your heels as soon as you leave Noxus?"

"Yes, I know. You don't need to remind me about it."

"I hope I don't have to." He stood up, leaning on his cane. "You are leaving in three days, right?"

Emilia stood up too: "Yes. I will get some supplies and then meet with the others." She took her cape, draping it over her shoulders. "Whom should I look for when I reach the Marches?"

The door creaked open and Raven exited before Swain and Emilia: "You don't need to look for anyone. She will find you."

Emilia nodded. She turned off the lights and closed the door silently after them.

_-Three Days Later...-_

"That hag really has the nerve!"

Talon glanced at his companion, clearly not amused either.

"Who is she to order me around? I am not her goddamn puppet for fucks sake. She should find someone else to lick her boots."

"The order came from Swain, not LeBlanc."

"It's the same goddamned thing!" Katarina stabbed dagger in the nearby wall, clearly pissed off.

Talon was crouching on the nearby stone fence, looking curiously at the redhead now.

"Just what are you implying?"

She looked up at him and rolled eyes: "You know very well what I mean. Those two are like hand and glove. When you speak of one, you speak of the other too."

Talon didn't have anything to add to that. What's true is true. He remained silent, watching Katarina pace around, occasionally slamming her heel into the wall.

But before she could start another rant, a cloaked vision entered the street, taking full attention from the assassins.

"I hope I didn't make you wait."

Katarina's glare hardened and she rolled eyes again, but said nothing. Talon jumped down, nodding.

"We arrived several minutes ago."

Emilia nodded: "Then let us get going. Our fourth companion is waiting for us at the Institute."

Katarina fixed her buckles: "Who is it?"

Emilia smirked and turned towards Talon: "How fast can you knock out the guards of Nexus Fragment?"

Talon glanced at Katarina, and she returned the stare.

"Don't tell me we are going to free HIM?" redhead asked incredulously.

"I don't see why not," LeBlanc smirked.

Talon looked worried for a moment, but otherwise remained silent. Katarina threw him disapproving look then turned back to Emilia: "It is too risky. Don't you have anyone else to bring?"

LeBlanc, on the other hand, didn't look worried at all and just chuckled, going down the street: "Trust me."

Talon and Katarina exchanged looks of 'not-in-million-years' but went after her.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter One

Notes:

*If you still didn't get the names of Leblanc, Katarina and Swain, check prelude.

*Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere are really in the lore. They are married.

*_Mirror Image_ is Leblanc's ability. But you should already know that, I hope.

**-Dying Twilight-**

_Chapter One_:

The road to the Institute of War was always the rocky one. Whether the reason for visiting clouds your mind, or the fog of war that spreads around the place, people find themselves lost in their own heads. A mindless battle for knowledge and power had soiled the grounds, making champions think twice before going to the Institute.

Or just make them not think at all.

It is not that the Institute itself was corrupted. The Institute lived on to stop battles between people and save countries from utter disaster and disappearances. And in war, no one is found innocent, but the one that Institute decided on.

Over years, the Institute judged on criminals that instigated wars and destruction, closing or executing the ones that were endangering everyone. Many champions that had fallen into the darkness sought refuge there too, in hope to get rid of nightmares that haunt them.

And there are those that were seeking only battle. The Institute allows the duels, as long as they supervised it. So, the brave and those seeking to be acknowledged, visited the Institute more than often.

The Institute of War was built between two biggest countries in Valoran- Noxus and Demacia, in attempt to stop the slaughter between the said countries. And while they agreed to stop fighting on the surface, deep down, each of them wanted the other to just disappear from the face of the earth.

But Leblanc wasn't concerned about it. She is there to make things right for Noxus, regardless of the Institute and his meddling.

She knows the Institute halls inside out, upside down. She was there more times than in her office back at Noxus. And the staff of the Institute knew her all too well. She usually spent time at the library, researching various magic items and spells, barriers and weapons.

It will be more than easy to take what she planned.

"I still can't believe we are going to barge in the Institute and take the Fragment just like that."

"Will you stop complaining?" Emilia finally hissed at Katarina, after the tenth complain that the redhead made.

"No, I will not. Do you even know how to use the Fragment?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be laying my hands on it otherwise."

Katarina huffed, annoyed. While Emilia had every right to be as arrogant as she was, it certainly didn't lie well with Katarina. It actually made the redhead want to slice her head off.

Talon was walking quietly, not wanting to be dragged in the squabble between these two hotheads. He was sure though, that when they end up on the battlefield and start fighting, they will get along nicely.

Katarina didn't seem to appreciate Talon's indifference to the topic at hand. "Men without opinion- it's like they don't have enough balls to say what they think."**  
**But he was used to Katarina's constant prodding, and while he knew that she really means what she says, he didn't care much about it.

"It is night. We should set up a camp," Talon said after a while.

Leblanc looked around- they were close to the Institute, maybe an hour or two more of walking. It wouldn't be hard to reach it even in the night time. So the distance was not a problem. Problem was breaking in the Institute. So she was glad that Talon suggested to make a stop.

"Let's find place to raise tents. Then we should get over the plan to get the Fragment."

Katarina stomped over to her:"Why don't we ask Darius to come with us instead of risking our necks to get the Fragment?"

"While the idea is good, I would rather not disturb Darius," Leblanc grumbled, making her way over the rocky path, using her blinks. Katarina just used her shunpo to reappear next to her and Talon.

"Disturb him? What could he possibly be doing?" Katarina shifted stuff from her shoulder to the other one. "Last time I checked, he was thrilled to take off Demacians heads."

"He was running some errands for Swain," Talon added. Redhead raised an eyebrow and gave Leblanc curious look. Emilia said nothing.

"I believe that he prefers fighting to running errands," Katarina added smoothly.

"Me too."

"Okay, fine! We will ask Darius to come, but only if we fail to get the Fragment," Leblanc snapped at them. While Darius was on the list under 'suggestions', Emilia still didn't want to travel with him. Listening to him glorifying Swain was giving her a headache.

Katarina didn't like the fact that they will still try to get the Fragment, but she had to subside. After all, she managed to persuade (even a little bit) Leblanc, and everyone and their grandparents knew how stubborn she can get.

-0-0-0-

They managed to set up a camp on a cliff, hidden inside a cave. Talon brought firewood, while Katarina scouted the area, even if they were still in Noxus.

Leblanc was sitting in front of her tent, holding map of the Institute. The fragment was in the basement , near the Execution chamber. The room was made of stone that sucked out mana from whomever touches it. Luckily for Emilia, Katarina hated spells and magic and she didn't rely on mana.

After a while, Katarina returned, cracking her neck and muttering: "We are alone. No one and nothing around. This is a dead place..."

Talon, sitting on the ground with legs crossed, looked up at her: "These hills are called 'Hells spikes'. Not many wander around these places."

"Not even Noxians?" Katarina asked sitting down as well, next to LeBlanc.

"Rarely. Only those who seek extreme training come here."

"Sounds like perfect place for you two," Leblanc added absently, from her corner.

Katarina smirked: "When we are done with this mission, I will gladly come here to train my shunpo."

Talon leaned back on the wall of the cave, nodding: "Yes, this can prove to be a challenge."

Leblanc moved closer to her companions, placing map of the Institute on the ground:"Enough chatter. Time to explain my plan to you two. Listen carefully..."

-0-0-0-

The next morning came fast.

Talon was already packed and ready when Leblanc and Katarina woke up. It seemed as if he didn't even sleep.

They were packed and ready in just a few minutes. They slowly made their way down the cliff, and as Talon said, it did prove to be a challenge and not get a scratch from just climbing down.

They continued their way towards the Institute in silence.

Emilia truly hoped that Katarina won't do anything reckless just so they don't get a fragment. She made mental note to keep an eye on her.

The early morning was as pleasant as it could be in early spring. They didn't have much trouble traveling. There weren't many travelers around either, and no one dared to attack a group of assassins.

They arrived at the Institute after few hours of walking. The champions that saw them go through the gates of the Institute stared at them in both shock and awe.

Leblanc didn't pay any attention to them. She was used to gouge out hushed whispering and stares wherever she went. And now she's here with pack of assassins.

"Well aren't we popular," Katarina chuckled, shaking her head. Talon, who was deep in his thoughts, glanced around.

"So it seems. Any reason?"

"Probably because there are three assassins walking in the Institute of War like on a parade," Leblanc added offhandedly.

But their idle chatter was interrupted.

"Ah... Emilia Leblanc. With Du Couteau puppies as well."

The words were met with a frown and two sets of glares.

"Watch your mouth, _Queen_. You are not in Freljord," Katarina hissed.

Queen Ashe of Freljord- standing in her full royal attire with her hand slipped under her husband's elbow- smirked slightly.

"You are right. And that includes that you are not in Noxus either."

Katarina's hand instinctively went for the dagger, but Talon caught her hand. "No use getting worked up here."

Leblanc looked from Ashe to her husband- Tryndamere. Dressed in royal attire like his wife, he was unusually quiet. Although, he did look as if his patience was on a thin thread.

"I am curious why did you come to the Institute. The coronation of Swain was last month, if I remember correctly,"Ashe inquired.

"We have our own business with the Institute to solve. Nothing that you should be concerned of, Ashe," Emilia answered stiffly. She was not in the mood to be interrogated by Ashe and play mind games with her.

"Now if you don't mind, we would like to settle in, _your highness_," Emilia said haughtily, making her way into the building. Katarina and Talon shared a glance, before smirking, following closely after her.

Ashe turned to look after them, frown on her face.

"This doesn't look good, Trynda."

The King chuckled: "When was Leblanc bearer of good news? There were major changes in Noxus since she returned. And all that for one year."

Ashe nodded, looking at him: "We should send a word to border guards. Let the countries know that the Matron is in the Institute. Extra care is always useful."

-0-0-0-

Katarina glared at nothing in particular, hands clenched in fists.

"From all the people, we ran into that Freljord bitch. This won't go as smoothly as we planned."

Leblanc sighed. That was truth. Running into Ashe won't bring any good for the travel. She had to think of something, and fast.

"I will send the word to Swain, telling him that we will be detained for a week or so at the Institute," Leblanc said.

"I thought we will move out tomorrow."

"Change of plans, Talon. Ashe will probably send note to countries, telling them that she saw me at the Institute, with two other assassins. They will be on the alert for some time."

"Tch..."

They made their way to the Summoning Hall. It was empty, save from several people talking quietly.

Leblanc called Katarina and Talon closer, talking in hushed voice: "We will take rooms at the Institute and lay low. Try not to reveal your presence to anyone. Do you understand? I will do all the work regarding the letter for Swain."

Katarina and Talon nodded. "We are assassins. We know the rules," Talon said.

"We will take rooms at the higher levels of the Institute."

"Good. My _Mirror Image_ will find you when we are on the move again." Leblanc went to her right, and Talon and Katarina on the left.

Emilia stopped: "One more thing."

Katarina and Talon looked at her.

"Watch out for Kayle. She is back from Kumungu."

Katarina groaned: "Just great. Now we have to deal with Judicator too."

"We wouldn't have to if we didn't meet Ashe," Talon reminded her, leaving with the redhead.

Leblanc sighed irritably, and left the Hall. This won't be pleasant staying at all.

To Be Continued...


End file.
